Murder, Mystery, Mayhem
by Insanity-is-our-friend
Summary: What if Jimmy wasn't the only one to be drugged? What if two of his friends were attacked and shrunk as well? This is the tale of Jimmy, Yasmine and Taylor as they try to return their bodies back to normal...after all, who'd want to live as a kid forever! Please R&R! Warning: OC Story and plenty of Randomness!
1. A Fated Meeting

**Hey Everyone, Alaric here. I'm SOO Sorry we haven't posted in like months! We've been hitting dead spots on all our stories...and then starting but not doing enough of others. Which is why we're trying something different...a Case Closed RP starring Yasmine Kureha (aka Fallon Velleity aka Koren) and Taylor Kingston (aka Rebekah Ashford aka ME!). Please don't hate us for posting a brand new story without completing the others...we're trying, I promise! If we get anywhere, you guys will be the third people to know (cause Koren and I will be the first two obviously!) **

**So please smother any hate/annoyance you may have at us for now and read on! **

**As usual, we own nothing of the original story and this has no value to us except to help improve our writing skills to make a better read for you guys. though reviews always have a way of making you feel very happy inside ^^**

* * *

**A Fated Encounter**

_11 o'clock_

"Dad! Why are we in Japan? I want to do more study!" Short blonde hair drifted in the light breeze just outside the airport and pale blue eyes glared up at the adult male. Her white skin steadily pinking in the sunlight, her skin had a photosynthesis reaction to any amount of sunlight and she was often thought to be incredibly ill because of how little she went outside.

"Sorry sweetheart but I couldn't leave you in England while I was at my business meeting here and your mum is in Australia. Just be grateful your mum didn't take you with her, you know how hot Australia is." She blinked and sighed as she down on her suitcase waiting for the taxi to take them to where ever it was they were staying. "Yasmine... just because you are ten doesn't mean that I'm leaving you alone. Also I'm putting you into middle school here but you will be two grades lower than your age. I want you to make friends here."

"I know dad, it doesn't mean I have to like it though." Looking at her hands she squealed when she saw the colour they were before realising what her father had said. "WHAT! You know I'm better than that! Why would you stick me into middle school? I'm smart enough for high school!"

_Twelve o'clock_

Her father sighed and ushered her into the taxi before telling the driver to go to a park that he knew was nearby. After arriving he gave her the small book bag she had been allowed to take and told her that he had to go straight to a meeting so he was taking the luggage to the house Of Dr Agasa, which was where they were staying at while in Japan, and then he left for the meeting, leaving his daughter to sigh and turn around, making a beeline for the park bench in the shade before pulling out her book and loosing herself in the tale.

_In another part of the city…12.15pm _

Taylor grinned, ocean coloured eyes darting around in delight as her father clung to her hand, restraining the girl who was eager to start exploring the hotel they were staying in during their visit to Japan. Her father, Kyle Kingston, had a business meeting to attend to. Managers worldwide were congregating to Japan for this meeting. And Kyle expected Taylor to stay in the hotel room until he got back...though both father and daughter knew that it wouldn't happen he was still going to try to keep her inside.

Before long they were up on the 18th floor of the Starlight Hotel, Taylor happily looking out the window while watching her father's reflection bustle about the room getting ready to go. Kyle straightened his tie before turning to Taylor, who clasped her hands behind her back and smiled kindly at him.

He smiled back, wariness in his eyes, as he said

"I've got to go for my meeting now and I'll be back in about three hours. I don't want you to leave this hotel okay? No running off. You got your eBook reader, your sketchpad, the TV and you can order room service if you get hungry but promise me you won't leave?"

Taylor smiled wider, the crossed fingers hidden behind her, and nodded replying

"I promise dad. See you when you get back." Kyle nodded and left, waiting to make sure the door was locked after him. As soon as he got to the lobby he went to the front desk and handed them a picture of Taylor saying

"This is my daughter Taylor. She likes to run off on me so can you please make sure she stays in the hotel?"

The manager smiled at him and nodded saying

"Of course, sir. We'll keep an eye on her and check up regularly. You can rest easy." Kyle thanked him and headed out, hailing a cab. From eighteen floors up, Taylor watched her father get in the car and drive away.

As soon as he was out of sight, she grabbed the phone and dialled room service, asking it be delivered in about an hour and a half…which would alert the staff of her lack-of-presence. Then she flicked the TV on, put on Peter Pan and set up a tape recorder that was timed to perfectly line up with the movie. From outside, it would sound like she was in the room laughing and commenting to the movie. Timing both so they would start in fifteen minutes, she pocketed the key card, put on her watch, grabbed her mp3 player and ran out to the hall.

Deciding against the elevator as it would open in direct view of the reception desk, she choose to race down the stairs, her excitement noticeable by the large smile on her face. Finally reaching the lobby floor slightly out of breath, she slipped through the door and knelt down, taking note of where each person was and planning a route.

She breathed out, closing her eyes and picturing a soccer ball in front of her. With that image in mind, she raced through the foyer, weaving her way through the crowds.

Soon enough she was out the front door and racing down the street with the doorman looking after her in confusion. He was one of the few that hadn't been told to keep her inside. As soon as she rounded the corner, Taylor cheered and set off at an jogging pace to explore the city and wishing she had her soccer ball with her.

_At 1 o'clock_

Kylie, a staff member of the Starlight Hotel, knocked on the door of room 1803.

"Excuse me, Taylor, are you doing alright?" There was no direct answer except for a young girl to start laughing at a scene playing from a movie, Peter Pan if she guessed right, before saying at the TV

"Get him Peter! Send that croc after him!" Kylie smiled, heading back downstairs to the lobby to tell the manager that Taylor was still in her room as planned happily watching TV.

She had no clue that the girl inside the room was a simple recording and that the actual person she was meant to be keeping an eye on was on the other side of town humming along to the music playing through her headphones.

_1.30pm; At Jonson park…_

"Jimmy, I know you are friends with Rachel but I want you to make more friends. Now off you go, I'll be back for you later. I must also go back to my guests. The Kureha family must not be kept waiting" Jimmy gaped at the doctor as he drove off leaving the seven year old at the park with nothing but his soccer ball.

Jimmy grumbled, bouncing the ball on his foot as he looked around the virtually empty park. He noticed a small blonde haired girl sitting on a bench in the shade with slightly pink skin and a bag of books…but she was the only other occupant and he didn't really feel like approaching her.

Jimmy sighed and began bouncing the soccer ball off of his head, bored already and wondering just how long it'd be til Dr Agasa came back to collect him.

_1.35pm…_

Yasmine sighed as she looked up from her book, noticing the boy bouncing a soccer ball. She watched him for a bit, before she just smiled but went back to her book, noting she was already almost finished.

So caught up in her reading, she didn't notice a girl with her long brunette hair up in a ponytail and ocean coloured eyes make her way toward the swings, panting slightly from the exertion of running from her hotel to the park, both located at opposite ends of town. Said girl took a seat, starting to push herself on the swings even as she cast her eyes around the park, taking in the other two occupants who were clearly off in their own little worlds.

_1.38pm…_

Jimmy who was too into his thinking didn't notice the others arrival either. He just continued to kick his ball from his foot to his head in a repetitious fashion, causing the latest arrival to grumble under her breath in frustration at the anti-social kids actions.

Taylor sighed to herself, boredom settling in as she jumped off the swing, shoving her hands into her pocket as she started to walk out of the park, realising that neither kid was going to provide her with entertainment.

_1.40pm…Impact!_

Jimmy let out a small 'oops' as he caught the ball at the wrong angle on his foot causing it to fly towards the back of the brunette girl leaving the park. He went to cry out but didn't even need to as she turned around, as if sensing the ball. Her eyes narrowed before she leaned back, catching the ball on her chest like a soccer player so it would bounce downwards. Raising her eyes to lock onto him, she swung her leg back and then kicked the ball straight at his head as soon as it lined up with her foot. Jimmy cried out, quickly moving to the side, effectively dodging the ball. The girl practically glared at him for dodging her payback kick before her eyes widened. She winced slightly as the ball Jimmy had dodged flew straight into the blond girl's head.

Yasmine looked up for a few moments, her attention drawn by the noises the boy made, before she cried out when the soccer ball hit her in the centre of her head. Yasmine fell backwards off the seat even as the ball rebounded and slammed into the boys head. He had turned around to look where his ball had gone just in time to be hit by it in the same spot, knocking him flat as the ball rolled away from him, stopping by the trees.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you…"

Taylor's apology to the girl was cut off by her laugh as she watched the ball hit the boy who had kicked the ball at her earlier. She just laughed saying

"Payback!" So fixated on watching the boy stand up, rubbing the red mark on his head and glaring back at her, she didn't notice the blonde girl stand up and retrieve two things from her book bag which had been resting beside her on the bench.

Yasmine, rubbing her own mark and directing her glare to the laughing brunette, decided to get her own revenge. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her own multi-ball and electronic racket, both built by her and handily equipped with a shrinking function. Returning both to their original sizes, she powered up the ball and racket, corrected the setting and then took aim. Tossing the ball up and slammed her racket into the ball, watching in satisfaction as it solidly connected with the laughing girl's jawline, knocking her to the ground.

Yasmine smirked, catching the ball as it rebounded back toward her even as the brunette picked herself up, rubbing the red mark now lining her jaw. The trio glared at each other before the brunette started laughing again…the contagious laughter soon spreading to the other two and soon enough the trio apologised to their respective targets and sat down on the ground under the shelter with the girls on either side of the boy, all curious about the others.

The boy smiled at the two girls and introduced himself first saying happily,

"Hello I'm Jimmy Kudo! I'm 7! My friend, Agasa, left me here to make friends. What about you two?" The brunette smiled back at the blonde and then leaned forward saying

"I'm Taylor Kingston and I turn 7 next week. I got told to stay inside so I snuck out and came here!" The blonde girl leaned forward too and said brightly

"I'm Yasmine Kureha, I'm 10 and I'm here because my daddy says I need more sunlight…" The other two laughed, quickly joined by a third.

The girls smiled and looked at each other from behind his back, already feeling a strong friendship forming.

_To be continued.._

* * *

**Well, one chapter posted and three more ready to go if you guys like it so far...the start is a little odd and a little slow I know but, be patient, it does get better and funnier as we progress into the story a little further. There's a few twists planned, possible fillers so we don't change the original story too much and, of course, plenty of random moments you will hopefully like!**

**So please R&R (and flame if you like). If we get hits/reviews on this we'll post another chapter ASAP! Cross my heart! **

**Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now. I'll catch you real soon! **

**Ever Insane**

**-Alaric**


	2. The Drug

**Well, what did you think of the first chapter? I can see people viewing but no one is REviewing! Oh well, I figured I'd upload another chapter anyway..continue the tease if that makes sense. This is the section where the shrinking begins! Which is always funny :D Now we did do a little adjustment to the drug names...which is explained a little later. We wanted different effects for each character so we're not copying the original idea too much...which is why there is a slight different. Just a pre-warning. Please enjoy and I'll catch you at the end! **

**-Alaric**

* * *

**Murder, Mystery, Mayhem**

**Chapter 2: The Drug**

_10 years later...England with Yasmine_

Yasmine started as a hand landed on her shoulder, spinning around quickly only to be dragged into a nearby back alley. Her long blonde hair was soaked through from standing in the rain although she had her umbrella up…she reckon it had a hole somewhere. She found herself pinned against a wall, a strange pill forced into her mouth and water to wash it down before she could react.

Yasmine coughed loudly as the pill made its way down her throat, eyes quickly rising to meet those of her attacker who grinned evilly at her saying

"Say hello to God for me Kureha because you won't be alive for much longer. You'll be dead…just like all the other people who have been forced to take this poison."

Yasmine Kureha glared pitifully at the figure before he let her go, Yasmin sliding to the ground and slump against the wall. With a laugh the figure turned, leaving her in the alley to die. She could feel pain running through her nerves at an amazing speed and wondered what was happening. From her own experimentations, she knew this wasn't death…it actually felt familiar. Even as her body shrunk rapidly, she sat there trying to figure out why it felt so familiar. It was then she noticed that her clothes and umbrella were piled around her and the world was suddenly a lot taller.

_I've been de-aged? I guess it's time for Plan Charlie to be put into operation, good thing he didn't stick around, now where was that fitting ray that I made, I'm going to want different clothes but I don't want to run around naked._ She found her ray and made her dress and underwear fit her before picking up her umbrella. Running to her house she contacted some family members that lived in Japan, knowing that they were the only people who could help her with her situation.

"Hello? This is Yasmine...To summarise; I've been turned back into a child. Yes I'm implementing Plan Charlie. My new name…how about Fallon, Fallon Velleity... I can't tell anyone else I'm close to because the people who provided the drug could come after my family... the only people I can turn to is you, Taylor -who I can't contact anyway cause I don't know her current number- and Jimmy Kudo... WHAT! What do you mean he's missing? Perhaps he is a similar situation as me…possibly…anyway, I'll be there in a few hours, can you collect me from the airport? Also I'll be telling doctor Agasa...Yep, thanks bye."

She grabbed all of the things she would need, which admittedly was only her gadgets, money and passport; booked the next direct flight to Japan, got a taxi to the airport and left England in just under 40 minutes, all the while she was contemplating her situation and why she didn't die like the figure, which she had deduced to be William, said she was supposed to. A side effect perhaps... After buying some Japanese Kimono's, other various clothes, and toys that would suit someone of her new age of seven at the Japanese airport she found herself almost ready to collapse.

Seeing that she had some time, she decided to contact Doctor Agasa and then get some sugar in her. Locating the nearest payphone, she dialled the number she knew by heart and waited for him to pick up, knowing he was a person she could trust.

"Hello Doctor Agasa, this is Yasmine... Long story short I got force-fed a pill that was supposed to kill me but only de-aged me, I'm going by the name of Fallon now... So this also happened to Jimmy…just yesterday hey…about the same time then. By men in black…hmmm, I wonder if William was a part of their group. Anyway, how about you know me by the other side of Conan's family? Distant relative of sorts. Of course I'll be a child Genius again... Oh no! I have to go back to middle school! No fair! If you could call Vanessa and Jacob Marks in about thirty minutes to tell them that because you have done the same to Jimmy... good... Bye talk to you later Doctor."

She hung up and walked to a nearby café hoping that her 'new parents' would arrive soon, she already had all the paperwork filled out and handed in. They arrived just after her white hot chocolate with marshmallows and her macadamia cookie did. They were prepared to take her 'home' straight away but her inner child and puppy dog pout managed to convince them to stay and have a coffee and an English tea before leaving, she needed her white-chocolate fix especially after the day that she had had.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Japan…_

If Taylor had known that he would be returning home that afternoon she would never have let her butler, Jones, leave to get supplies for her birthday party on the weekend. She was turning seventeen tomorrow, on Saturday, and all her invites had agreed to come by. She wasn't expecting him to arrive.

She waved to Jones, the light wind blowing a few loose strands on her mid-back length dark brown hair over her ocean coloured eyes before locking the door and heading upstairs to her room. She grabbed her school supplies and trudged back to the dining room, setting up her books and pens before settling down with her headphones in to complete today's homework.

She didn't hear the door unlock and open, she didn't notice the footsteps walking along the old floorboards toward her. Taylor hummed to the song before she stiffened as a pair of hands reached from behind her, one with a thick cloth spelling strongly of Chloroform. Before she had time to turn around, the cloth was forced over her nose and mouth, the other hand holding her still with a firm grip. Even as Taylor's vision quickly blurred before darkening as she was forced into unconsciousness, she already knew who the attacker was…

Her uncle, Gin, was home…and it wasn't to wish her a happy birthday.

Taylor bolted upright, dark ocean green eyes darting around her room before locking on the brown-grey haired man watching her intently form her desk chair, hands linked in front of his face. The last thing she remembered was a capsule being forced down her throat, the words APTX4868 written on the side. She frowned deeply, knowing he had just tried to poison her, tossing the sheets back and standing up, stalking toward said man. He smirked at her even as she glared at him prior to yelling

"Get Out Of My Room You Bastard!"

Gin didn't look surprised as he more or less kicked from the room, Taylor's foot connecting solidly with his back before the door slammed shut; Taylor's muffled curses following him downstairs. Thirty five minutes after he had drugged her, Taylor came downstairs to find Gin on his laptop. She sighed, entering the kitchen to grab a cup of water. Upon turning to head back upstairs, she froze, breathing becoming laboured as a rapid pain spread through her body. Taylor gasped, hand clutching her chest as she knelt down, the glass shattering bringing Gin into the kitchen. Her vision started to blur again, red tinting the edges, as she collapsed, eyes wide and mouth open as she panted heavily.

Gin knelt down beside her, glancing at his watch before saying

"About time. That took way too long." Unable to glare at him, Taylor laid there as Gin left to type something into his laptop, her consciousness fading in and out for the next two hours. Slowly, it became hard to breathe, she could feel blood running down her face from her ears and eyes, her heart beat seeming to block out any other noise until she finally blacked out completely, Gin sitting there watching her like some experiment.

Gin smirked, reaching down to feel her pulse but finding none. Jotting down a quick note he heard the front door open; Jones was home. He chuckled, leaving and saying as he passed the stunned looking butler,

"I've made a bit of a mess in the kitchen. Dispose of it please and make sure nothing is left behind." Having been the butler to Gin for years, Jones frowned, already figuring out it had to be a body but of whom he didn't know…he just hoped it wasn't Taylor. He bowed, seeing Gin off before running back to the kitchen, freezing in the door before he blinked in confusion at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting cross-legged amidst a way-too-large shirt that Taylor had been wearing just a few hours ago and looking thoroughly annoyed was a small mid-back length brown haired, ocean green eyed, seven year old. Jones stared, walking slowly toward her asking

"Miss Taylor?"

The girl looked up at him, her eyes narrowed as she yelled

"Where is that bastard?! I'll kill him!" Jones opened his mouth, not even having to ask who 'the bastard' was, but in the end simply pointed out the door replying

"He already left. Miss Taylor, what happened to you?" Taylor stood, storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs, her shirt hanging off one shoulder and going all the way to her knees. Jones watched as she went into her room, rummaging around a bit as she filled him in,

"Uncle Gin came home soon after you left and he must have drugged me after knocking me out with the Chloroform. I'm guessing it was a poison designed by that stupid organisation he works for and that bastard had the gall to use me as a test subject! He didn't seem too thrilled when he found out how long it took to take effect but was quite pleased when he thought I had died from it. And now I find that I'm a seven year old again! The good for nothing sod! I'll murder him!"

Taylor returned downstairs wearing one of her old school tops that had her friend's signature on it and a too-big skirt that was kept up by some pins, her eyes bright with anger. It took some time but Jones managed to calm her down enough to explain that if the poison was meant to kill her, when Gin found out she had lived he would no doubt come back to kill her himself. Taylor had to agree, already having more or less figured that out, Gin was high ranked member of the Black Organisation after all. She sighed, sitting down on the couch before saying

"Then I'll remain a secret from him…hey Jones, would you mind if I become your niece Rebekah Ashford?" Jones nodded, smiling kindly and having already decided to help her out as much as he could.

She smiled back, brain running through everything she'd have to change before she gasped, her frown coming back as Jones asked

"What's wrong Miss?" Taylor, or Rebekah as she would now be known as, suddenly looked very upset as she said loudly

"I'll have to go back to 1st grade! That's not fair! I hate you Gin!"

* * *

**There you have it! Taylor and Yasmin has been shrunk and are going back to First Grade! (Now, this part confuses us a little because one section of the series says 1st Grade while another says 3rd Year so if this is wrong, please let us know so we can fix it!) Yes we know Yasmine's part is a little jumbled and may not make sense to some but it makes sense to us...please try to wrap your mind around it. It's funny once you do! We hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter...The Reunion!**

**...but we gotta get at least one review, more would be nice but at least one would be lovely! **

**To those who are viewing but not bothering to leave a review...GRRR Reviews and Critism is how we grow as writers! How can we get better if people will not tell us where we went wrong! Even if you hated it, leave a message maybe saying why or simply tell us it was dreadful so we know! Seeing people are reading but are staying quiet causes doubts to rise and blocks to form so there will be no more writing! this is how great writers stay in the shadows! **

***breathes out* Right, rant over, I'll stop and catch you later...if there is a next time ^^**

**Ja ne!**

**-Alaric**


End file.
